City Of Broken Hearts
by Izzy the Shadowhunter
Summary: After the Herondales leave the London Institute, two new families move in, the Fairfoxes and the Ravenkeys. Isabella thinks Milton is hot, the twins are always joking around, Mary has a horrible fashion sense, and Jeremiah is their tutor. So, of course, something bad will happen. This story takes place during the City of Heavenly Fire. There will be some Clace, Sizzy, and Malec.
1. The Worst Day

_London, June 1, 2007_

It was a sunny day in the London Institute when Isabella's life was turned around. It all started that morning when 14 year old Isabella Fairfox got out of bed waking up alarmed.

'Oh no', she thought,'I've slept in. Ohh….Jeremiah's gonna kill me.' Jeremiah was Isabella's 18 year old brother and her tutor. Sometimes, he helped the Fairfoxes and the Ravenkeys run the institute. She quickly put on her favorite leather skirt and black shirt, grabbed her bow and daggers and ran out the door. She was running to the library when suddenly a door opened in front of her and she face planted into it.

''Owww!'' she cried. She looked up at the culprit and saw Milton Ravenkey. Milton was 15 years old and could be described as tall with light brown hair with golden tips and brown eyes. He had honey skin and was as thin as a rail and extremely fit. He was handsome with a mischievous grin and runes all over his body. He had a good sense of humor and was very hot. ''Are you ok, Bella?'' he asked. Isabella blushed and nodded. ''You better hurry up or else Jeremiah is gonna get really mad.'' She smiled and started to run. ''And this time, don't run into any more doors!'' he cried out. ''Of course I won't!'' she responded as she ran into the library.

Isabella pushed the door open to see Jeremiah helping their 10 year old twin brothers, Dylan and Toran, with remembering runes and Mary Ravenkey practicing using a sword. Mary Ravenkey was stunning. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was very skinny,fit, (like most Shadowhunters)and had honey colored skin. Dylan and Toran looked exactly alike. They both were pale and lean with black hair and hazel eyes .And both of them loved pranks and jokes. Jeremiah was also born with the Fairfox family traits of pale skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. The three of them looked like their parents. Isabella always felt weird standing next to her family. She was pale but she had light brown hair and blue eyes. Everyone always joked around that she must only be part Fairfox and part something else.

''Bella, why in the world are you so late?!'' demanded Jeremiah. ''I slept in and someone slammed a door in my face.'' replied Isabella. ''You're just lucky Mom and Dad and the Ravenkeys aren't here'' said Dylan. ''Yea, or else you'd be dead. But Jeremiah's watching us. He'll only make you do like extra practice.'' piped up Toran. ''Be quiet you two,'' Jeremiah scolded,''Now unless you want to learn the most painful runes there are I suggest you guys quiet down.'' ''Ohh painful runes? I LOVE painful runes! Those are my favorite! Don't you just love them too, Dylan?" said Toran. ''Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?'' replied Dylan. Jeremiah stared at them with pure anger and they stopped talking and continued working.

''Isabella, Mary, why don't you guys battle each other?'' inquired Jeremiah. Mary shrugged and I nodded. Mary prepared her sword and I grabbed my dagger. He stood in the middle of the library and just as we were about to start the institute doorbell rang. ''Wait, let me get that, then, you guys can start.'' Jeremiah said and both of us nodded. Jeremiah calmly closed the library door and walked away. Suddenly, Isabella heard a scream.

Milton ran into the room and locked the door. ''Get the portal ready!'' he ordered. All of us looked at him like he was crazy. ''Milton, is this a prank?'' asked Mary. He shook his head. ''No….it's Jonathan Morgenstern.'' We all gasped. Mary nodded and ran to the portal and activated it for us. ''This will take us straight to Alicante. Youngest ones first.'' Dylan and Toran jumped out of their seats and ran to the portal. Then Mary hopped in. Just as Isabella began walking to the portal the doors burst open. Isabella flinched in surprise and Milton put something in on the table then hid behind a bookshelf. From the doorway came a man with white hair and pitch black eyes. It was Jonathan Morgenstern holding Jeremiah (who was knocked out and injured) and four endarkened Shadowhunters. Isabella blinked, trying to figured out who the endarkened Shadowhunters were. She gasped. They warriors were her parents and the Ravenkeys.

Hullo everybody! I hope you guys like this so far. Review this and comment it so I can have more ideas. THX!


	2. Part fey?

London, June 1, 2007

Milton looked on his phone trying to figure out what was happening. He knew mundane technology was strange and often useless and this time he hoped it wouldn't fail him. He had put a video camera thing on a table so he could see what was happening. He gasped.

There in the doorway there was poor Jeremiah knocked out and had blood trickling down the side of his head being held by Jonathan Morgenstern and four endarkened warriors, his parents and the Fairfoxes. ''Get the girl.'' Jonathan ordered. His parents and the Fairfoxes all ran after Isabella. She ran and didn't fight back. 'Of course she isn't fighting back.' thought Milton.'She doesn't want to hurt anyone who she cares for. Never has. Never will.'

She shook her head and stopped running and they caught her and brought her to Jonathan. He smiled. ''Hello little girl. Is this your brother? I was wondering. Should I make him an endarkened warrior or you?'' Isabella stared at him with pure hatred.''Me'' she muttered. Jonathan smiled and walked towards the portal and threw Jeremiah in. ''Okay then little one, are you ready to work for me. To most likely be slayed at the hands of your loved ones?'' Isabella was softly crying and shaking her head no. Jonathan grabbed her wrist and opened her mouth. He took out the Infernal Cup and smiled. He put the cup on Isabella's lips and forced her to drink it. She fell down the second the cup was drained.

Milton expected her to get up and tell them where he was, but she stayed on the ground. Jonathan's smile turned to rage. He stared at Lillian Fairfox. ''This girl isn't a Shadowhunter. Or she's only part Shadowhunter. What pollutes her blood?'' Jonathan sneered. Lillian Fairfox replied,''She has faerie blood. I was walking the streets of London when I saw a handsome faerie knight. He offered me a drink. And when I woke up in my bedroom the next morning, I was pregnant.'' Milton shook his head. He knew Isabella was very beautiful, but part fey? It was probably the reason why she looked different then the rest of her family. Jonathan stood thinking.''Hmmm… take the girl. She may be of some use to us.'' The endarkened warriors nodded and they grabbed Isabella. They walked out the door and left the institute. Jonathan followed them, still deep in thought. The second they left, Milton grabbed his camera and jumped through the portal.

 **Too short? I think I'm only gonna make this story in Milton's and Isabella's POV.**

 **P.S. Everyone in this story is a real person. Jeremiah, Milton, Isabella, Mary, Toran, and Dylan are all real people, I just sorta made us all look different. Plus I sorta changed the way we act. In real life Jeremiah is ALWAYS joking around where as Milton is pretty quiet. Mary's fashion sense isn't THAT bad and Isabella, well, I didn't really change her around. Toran is also sorta quiet and Dylan doesn't have a mute button.**


	3. The Inquisitor and the Consul

Alicante, June 7,2007

Milton woke up in a bed in a hospital with Mary leaning over him.''Finally, you've woken up! You've been asleep for nearly a week. It's crazy.'' Milton grinned. ''Crazy...no that's not crazy. I'll tell you what's crazy. That dress you're wearing.'' Mary blushed. She was wearing a really tight dress with a bunch of dogs, cats, and other animals. ''Can you stop joking around? I mean you aren't the only one stuck in here. Jeremiah has a really bad concussion and has lost a pint of blood. The twins are worried sick. Bella's still missing and we have no idea where she is. If both Jeremiah and Isabella die, the twins are on their own. Sure, they have us, but I'm 12 and you're 15. And now that you're well enough, you can be inquired by the Inquisitor.'' Milton frowned. He didn't exactly want to have to deal with the Mortal Sword, but he knew he had no choice at all.

The next day, a meeting was called and everyone came. The inquisitor, the consul, and the entire clave showed up. Even people from the other institutes and conclaves came. Milton, Mary, and the twins all stood next to each other waiting to be questioned. The consul, Jia Penhallow, stood and spoke,''Will the oldest survivor from the attack come forward?'' Milton gulped as he walked towards the middle of the room. Robert Lightwood, the inquisitor, handed Milton the Mortal Sword.''Hello,'' he said,''Are you the oldest survivor of the attack?'' Milton shook his head. ''No, sir. The oldest survivor is Jeremiah Fairfox, but he's really injured and can't be here.'' Jia Penhallow nodded and said,''Ok. Tell us everything that happened.'' Milton sighed.

''Ok, so I was in my room practicing using my daggers and I heard the institute doorbell ring. I opened my door to see who it was and Jeremiah opened the institute door. There were five people. Four endarkened warriors and Jonathan Morgenstern.'' Milton gasped for breath. The Mortal Sword was very painful indeed. He continued. ''They grabbed Jeremiah and knocked him out. I ran to the library to warn everyone. Mary set up a portal, then, Dylan and Toran went through it. After that, Mary went through. And just as Isabella was about to go through, the doors burst open. I hid but Isabella stayed put. They grabbed her and tried to turn her to an endarkened warrior but the second she drained the cup, she was knocked out. Then, her mother said she was part fey. They grabbed Isabella and left the institute. I ran through the portal and came here.'' Milton took a deep breath. He was gasping for air as if he was drowning. ''Thank you for your candor. You may go back now.'' said Jia,''Will the next oldest child come forth?'' Mary was about to step forward, but Milton yelled,''Stop! You already asked me. The sword hurts to much for anyone else to bare, especially my younger sister.'' Jia frowned. ''We need to ask everyone their version of the story so we can see if anyone is lying.'' ''So now I'm lying?!''

Milton was enraged. He stormed out of the room and sat on a bench. Right away, a boy with golden hair and eyes came.''That was the worst blow-up I've seen so far.''he said,''And I've seen bad. You should have seen the group of kids from the Los Angeles Institute. That girl, Emma, nearly lost it.'' Milton stared at him. 'Did I cause a blow-up? Wow...' ''What do you want Jonathan Lightwood?'' He smiled. ''So you've heard of me?'' Milton smirked. ''Oh haven't we all? The great Jonathan Lightwood. Demon slayer, amazing shadowhunter, and heroic savior.'' ''That's mostly right, but you forgot my best traits. Handsome, sexy, smart, and...'' Suddenly, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came in with a girl black hair and dark brown eyes. ''And a real jerk!'' piped up the boy. ''Shut up vampire. Isabelle, control your boyfriend.'' The girl, Isabelle, smirked. ''Ok Simon. Be a good little vampire and sit.'' ''I'm not a dog Isabelle.'' A red-headed girl with green eyes and a boy with black hair and blue eyes came running. ''Have you guys seen Magnus lately?'' the boy asked. ''Or Luke and my mom?''asked the girl. ''Clary, Alec, you guys are sure you haven't seen them?'' asked Jace. ''Yup, we last saw them them going to the dinner party.'' replied Alec. ''Listen, I don't know where they are. How about we all look together?'' suggested Simon. Everyone nodded and ran off, leaving Milton alone in the hallway. Soon he saw his Mary and the twins come in shivering. ''They used the sword on us.'' said Dylan. ''It hurt so much...'' cried Toran. Mary nodded. He told the clave not to use the sword on them. And now he was mad.

 **How was that? I tried to make it a bit longer since my last one was SOOO short. Thx for reading and I hope you are enjoying it.**


	4. Isabella the Part Faerie Shadowhunter

Edom, June 15, 2007

Isabella woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a room with no windows and no light. There was a door but it looked old and locked. She was sitting on a bed and her left arm was chained to the wall. Someone opened the door. It was Jonathan Morgenstern holding something. ''Leave me alone!'' cried Isabella. ''I guess you don't want to eat.'' replied Jonathan. Isabella was about to refuse but her stomach rumbled.''Please, give me the food.'' she said. Jonathan smiled and handed her the plate and a fork. The plate wasn't filled with anything extravagant. It was some peas, and a glass of water.

She reached for the fork but the second she touched it, it burned her hand. ''Oww!'' she cried,''What's in that fork?'' ''Iron, pure, cold, iron.'' replied Jonathan. She reached for the peas and ate one. Pain erupted in her mouth. She screamed in pain. ''What's in those peas?!'' ''Salt.'' She reached for the cup of water and the second she drank it she threw up. ''Is that normal water?!'' He shook his head. ''Its holy you know why this stuff hurts you?'' he asked. She shook her head. He whispered in her ear. ''You're part faerie.'' She gasped. ''No...that's not possible.'' she whispered. ''Oh but it is. Have you ever touched cold iron before? Have you ever tasted salt? Do you drink holy water sometimes? Now, let me leave you to your thoughts, faerie.'' He picked up the plate, fork, and cup, and walked out the door.

'Part faerie? Is that why mom never lets me use the salt? Or I've never touched a pure piece of iron? And I've never been able to touch the holy water at churches? Because I'm part faerie? Does that mean I can't be a complete Shadowhunter? Will I be able to handle all of the runes?' These thoughts ran through her head. She curled up into a small ball and cried and didn't stop.

 **Wow...this one was REALLY short...I'll try to post another one ASAP to make up for the shortness of this one...Plz comment and tell me what needs to change and how much this story sux. J.K. It doesn't suck that much...right?**


	5. Does He Like Me?

Edom, June 18, 2007

Isabella tugged at the chains holding her back. Her hands were burnt because of the pure iron chains, but she didn't care. She tugged and tugged and tugged. Getting nowhere, she threw her hands up in frustration. She heard someone unlocking her door and saw it was once again, Jonathan Morgenstern, holding a plate of food and a fork.

''Can I eat the food this time or have you poisoned it again?'' ''No poisoning, I'll promise you that much.'' He smiled. She took the plate to see there was a small piece of steak and a loaf of garlic bread. She cautiously grabbed the fork and was relieved it didn't burn her. She ate the small piece of steak in three bites and finished the garlic bread in six.

''Wow, you're hungry.'' said Jonathan. ''Of course I am. I haven't ate in weeks if I had to guess… ummm...I feel weird asking you but is my family ok?'' Jonathan sighed.''No one will be ok. The Endarkened and the Shadowhunters will both die in war. The losing side will lose more though. And your family is on that side.'' Isabella nodded. 'Of course no one will be ok. This is war.' she thought. Jonathan reached into his pocket and grabbed a very small key. He took her wrists and unchained them. ''Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me?'' she asked. ''Because,'' he said,''Because what's the point in chaining you up? You're not a faerie so you can't do magic or charm me. And without a steele you can't draw any runes.'' he said. He smiled and walked out of the room. 'Is he as horrible as people say?' she thought,'Is he? He's sorta nice.' Isabella walked around the room and smiled thinking if Jonathan Morgenstern, a half demon Shadowhunter who has caused so much pain to so many, liked her.

 **Ugh! Another short one? Well I guess two short make one long. I should've just combined the two but I don't care! Well I hope you guys are liking this...**

 **Btw: You know how I said in Chapter Two which was called Part Fey? all of these people are real? Well I've been talking to them and they've been saying how much they love being in a fanfic...I'm one of those people...can you guess which one I am? (It shouldn't be THAT hard)**


	6. Finally Awake!

Alicante June 24, 2015

Milton walked around the hotel in anger with Toran. Even though Toran was 5 years younger than him, they were still pretty good friends. ''Milton, did you hear what I just said?'' Milton shook his head no. Toran sighed in anger. ''I said, do you think the Clave is tracking down Bella?'' ''I have no idea. The Clave does what's important and if they don't think its important, they won't do it.'' ''And is it important?'' Milton shrugged. Toran sighed. ''Don't worry kid. Things will get better. Wanna know one thing that will never get better? Mary's fashion sense.''said Milton. Toran laughed. ''Of course it won't...have you ever met Mary? When I was little it wasn't that bad, but its gotten worse.'' replied Toran. The two of them laughed and laughed and went back to their room.

Dylan was on his bed lying around in complete boredom. ''So what were the two of you doing?'' he asked. ''Making fun of Mary's clothing choices.'' replied Toran. ''And you didn't invite me? You know how many horrible outfits I've seen her wear.'' Dylan said. Milton was about to respond when Mary came running. ''Guys! Guys! Great news!'' she said,''Why are you all staring at me.'' It was true. Everyone was staring slack-jawed at the sight of Mary's outfit. It was a green and black checkered shirt with a very tight pencil skirt. She had her glasses on, instead of contacts and for once, wasn't wearing heels, but flats instead. She looked very professional and not like herself. ''What are you wearing?'' Milton asked. Mary sighed. ''So I saw this really cute boy and he wore a nice pair of pants and a buttoned up T-shirt. so to impress him I wore this!'' She gestured to herself. ''I walked passed him and he said I looked really pretty. We joked around for a bit and asked me what I would be doing at eight. So I'm going on a date tonight! By the way, his name is Julian Blackthorn.'' Everyone nodded. Toran raised his hand. ''Yes, Toran?'' ''Weren't you gonna tell us something? Or was that it?''he asked. Mary gasped. ''How could I forget to tell you guys?! It's about Jeremiah. He's awake.''

Milton smiled. 'Finally, awake. Now I'm not in charge.' he thought. He looked at Dylan. Not even a minute ago he looked like he was gonna fall asleep. Now he had a smile that stretched ear to ear. He jumped down from his bed and ran to the hospital room with Toran following him. Mary rolled her eyes and ran after them. Milton sighed and chased them. When he FINALLY caught up to them, they were already in front of the door. They knocked twice and then they entered.

Jeremiah's room was small and clean. In the center of the room there was a bed with Jeremiah on it. ''Sup big bro?'' asked Dylan trying to be cool. Toran was snickering in the background. ''Nothin'. What's so funny Toran?'' ''You should've seen him when he hear you were awake. He was all bored and stuff then he heard you were awake and he ran here like a 5 year old. And now he's trying to act cool.'' Dylan turned as red as a plump tomato. Mary started giggling. Jeremiah rubbed his eyes. ''What happened to you, Mary? What your wearing is age appropriate.'' Now it was Mary's turn to blush. ''Shut the hell up, Jeremiah!'' screamed Mary. Everyone was doubling up in laughter. ''Milton, how are you doing?'' Milton sighed.''I'm doing alright, I guess.'' Jeremiah nodded. ''Where's Bella?'' he asked. Suddenly all the laughing stopped. ''Umm…sotheyweregonnaturnyouintoanendarkenedwarrior butBellasaidto changeherinstead.'' muttered Toran. ''Ummm….. say that again.'' Jeremiah replied. Milton took a deep breath.''They were going to make you an endarkened warrior but they decided to make Bella one instead.'' Jeremiah gasped and shook his head no. ''Are they gonna kill her?'' asked Jeremiah sounding like he was 7 and not 18. Mary shrugged. Jeremiah sighed didn't move.

 **Hey guys! Finally of long one! WOO HOO! So the next chapter is gonna be a real treat for you guys. You'll know what I mean when you read it...Oh no...I've said to much... O.o**


	7. My 15th Birthday

Edom, June 28, 2007

Isabella sighed. It was her 15th birthday and she was spending it in a

prison cell. She heard a knock on her door and saw Jonathan come in once again. He smiled. ''How are you doing today?'' he asked. Isabella shrugged. ''I'm doing pretty meh. It IS my birthday today.'' ''How old are you turning?'' he asked, now looking sorta happy. 'Wait,' she thought,'He has demon blood in him. How can he be happy?' ''I'm turning 15.'' He smiled. He walked closer up to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She instantly blushed. He smiled and left the room. Isabella touched her cheek. 'Wow….'she thought. She closed her eyes and thought about Jonathan Morgenstern.

 _Isabella woke up in her bedroom back at the London institute. She put on a baby blue dress and a black belt and ran through the door. She ran straight into the library, but saw no one there. ''Guys?'' she asked, ''Where are you?'' She left the library and head towards everyone's bedrooms, but they weren't there either. She walked into the kitchen and saw a huge banner. It said 'Happy 15th Birthday, Bella.' ''Surprise!'' Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and hugged her. She was so happy. She sat down on the sofa and saw Milton coming closer to her. She stared at him smiling as he sat down next to her. They put their lips on each others and kissed. She looked up to see Milton and only saw Jonathan Morgenstern._

Isabella rubbed her eyes. She woke up and she was still in her cell in Edom. On the ground there was a little package. She got out of bed and sat down next to it. On it there was a small card that read,

 _'Dear Isabella,_

Happy Birthday! I hope you like what I got you. I got it just

because your clothes are looking a bit frayed **(lol).**

From, Jonathan'

Isabella open the package and saw the dress from her dreams. It was baby blue with a black belt. She smiled. She put the dress and the belt on and she smiled. She hummed the birthday song to herself and thought about the kiss she had received from Jonathan Morgenstern.

 **Was that good? I don't wanna say too much. I think we're far enough for me to show you a little sneak peek from an upcoming chapter. (I'm gonna play the pronoun game...the chapter MAY not be like this)**

''Choose.'' he said. Isabella blinked. ''What do you mean by choose?'' she asked. ''I mean choose. Pick between me or him. You know you can't have both of us.'' he replied. Isabella hesitated. The choice between her best friend whom she's had a crush on since she was 10, or the evil manic who inexplicably loved her was, for some reason, very hard. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. ''Is this really necessary?'' she asked. He nodded. ''Fine.'' Isabella said,''I choose...''

 **Ok...in that chapter I will use names besides Isabella's. I just don't want to spoil this story to much. Also can you guess who Isabella has to choose between and who she chooses?**


End file.
